


Full

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, Group Sex, Male Squirting, Multi, Triple Penetration, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: You and your boys decide to spice things up in the bedroom by inviting a god to come play with you.





	Full

“You’re sure you want this? You’ve never taken all three of us at once.”

You look up at Steve, nodding as his thumb grazes your bottom lip. Your tongue darts out and touches the tip of it as he smiles down at you, nodding in return.

“Okay, baby girl. Up on the bed,” he says, patting your ass when you turn. You feel a clench in your belly at the sight in front of you: Bucky and Thor were both leaning against the headboard, cocks in hand, eyes on you and Steve. You bite your lip, crawling up onto the bed slowly, eye contact flipping between the two men at the head of the bed.

“C’mere, gorgeous,” Bucky says, holding a hand out to you. You crawl into his lap, straddling his hips as your lips meet. His cock slides through your folds as his tongue fucks into your mouth. You suckle on it for a moment before you hear a breathy moan beside you, both you and Bucky turning towards the other two in the bed. Your hips start rolling as soon as you see Steve and Thor are in the middle of a heavy kiss, tongues twisting together pornographically. Thor is kneading Steve’s heavy sac as Steve’s hand circles the head of Thor’s cock, squeezing it. You can see precome oozing from the tip and bite back a moan.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Bucky says, his hips bucking up against you. The tip of his cock catches on your entrance and you take the opportunity to sink down on him. The loud moan he lets out tells you he wasn’t expecting it, as well as the bite of his nails into your hip.

The sound breaks Thor and Steve from each other, both of them looking over at you as you begin to roll your hips. Both blondes are flushed, their chests red and heaving, mouths kiss-swollen and spit-slicked. You reach out to them, close enough that your hand can wrap around Thor’s wrist, pulling him closer to you. He comes willingly, moving to you on his knees as he reaches up to cup your face.

You moan into his mouth when it meets yours, his tongue immediately sliding against yours. You feel Steve come up behind you, his hands circling your waist. Bucky’s lips close over your nipple and you feel like you’ll snap at any moment. You pull away from Thor, his lips immediately going to your forehead, where he just pants.

“Need… need you,” you whimper, tightening your grip on Thor’s wrist and reaching blindly for Steve at the same time. Steve presses a kiss to your shoulder, nuzzling your neck as you turn your head to drop your forehead against Bucky’s.

“We got you, baby,” Steve pants, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. You turn your head enough to watch him hand the bottle to Thor, who slicks his cock up quickly. Steve’s hand slides between your cheeks and you mewl when his fingertips slide under the coin of the large plug seated in your ass, the one you’d put in a good hour ago to prepare for Thor’s thick cock.

“Give it to me, baby girl,” Steve says softly, tugging on it gently. You cry out as the bulbous head breaches the tight ring of muscle, the orgasm you’ve been on the cusp of finally cresting, and Bucky moans as you squirt over his cock and balls. You can feel Steve and Thor both shift, the head of Thor’s cock pressing against your asshole as soon as he comes up behind you. It breaches the tight ring of muscle easily, and you grasp Bucky’s shoulders as he fills you. While Steve and Bucky are definitely not lacking when it comes to size, Thor’s definitely bigger than both of them and you’ve never had anything as large as his cock inside you.

He goes slowly, Bucky stilling inside you as Thor somehow manages to fit his entire cock inside you, his pelvis flush with your ass. He doesn’t move, just presses his face into your neck as he caresses your sides.

“Are you alright?” he breathes, fingers tightening minutely when you nod against Bucky’s forehead. The super soldier raises his hand, wiping the sweat from your forehead.

“You ready for Stevie, baby?” Bucky asks you, his blue eyes boring into yours. You bite your lip and nod again, unable to form words. You feel the bed shift behind you, jostling you enough that Thor and Bucky’s cocks rub together through the wall between your channels and all three of you moan loudly.

You hear the click of the lube bottle again and hear the squelch of Steve slicking his cock before you feel his slick fingers at your entrance.

“Just breathe, baby,” Bucky reminds you, cupping your cheek as he presses a kiss you your mouth. You do your best to do as he says, but once you feel the head of Steve’s cock sliding into your cunt with Bucky’s you find yourself moaning like a whore. Bucky wraps his arm around your waist, tugging you against his chest. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as Steve and Thor begin to move.

It doesn’t take long for your second orgasm to wash over you, and you hear Bucky groan through the haze when you squirt your release over him again. You can hear Thor and Steve moaning, too, and the wet slap of skin on skin grows quicker until all three cry out that they’re going to come.

Somehow, like it was planned, they all let go at the same time, hands grabbing onto the closest body as they shout repeatedly, each louder than the last. You can feel all of them filling you to the brim until your release isn’t the only thing dripping from between your legs.

Just when you think all of you have had enough, you feel yourself pulled from Bucky’s lap and laid on the empty side of the bed. You manage to look at the three of them quizzically as they surround you, Bucky and Thor on either side and Steve between your legs.

“We learned a new trick, doll baby,” Bucky pants, and you watch as he wraps his hand around his still hard cock. Thor and Steve do the same, and you whimper when they all start rubbing just the heads of their cocks.

“You’ve soaked all of us so many times, now we’re going to return the favor,” Thor explains, grunting before he pulls his hand away from his throbbing cock. You cry out when a stream of liquid similar to your own juices hits your chest, and you can’t help but lower a hand between your legs.

“Oh, fuck, baby, I’m gonna squirt,” Steve grinds out, moaning loudly as he pulls his hand away and a steady stream hits your cunt. You feel yourself coming undone as Bucky shouts his own release, then Thor follows again.

As you reach your high a single thought enters your mind through the haze: you should let these three fill you up more often.


End file.
